


The Chronicles of the Giant Raihan: A "Magical" Snack

by ILoveCat86



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Other, Predator/Prey, Vore, pred raihan, prey sorceress, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCat86/pseuds/ILoveCat86
Summary: The young sorceress Leah, during an expedition in a forest, will have an unexpected encounter...
Kudos: 3





	The Chronicles of the Giant Raihan: A "Magical" Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Leah is a character of my invention, while Raihan's character is not related to Pokémon Sword and Shield, but it is a version revisited by me (if you don't like this, don't read this story, be warned)  
> Enjoy the reading!

It was a day like many in the Lands of Gothia, and a little girl with short reddish hair, blue eyes and freckles on her nose, was in a forest with tall shrubs, which almost touched the sky... 

Her name was Leah, and she was a young magician who had been practicing magic arts for about a year, very talented and willing. 

That day, Leah was in that forest looking for some herbs and seedlings that would be used for potions. 

The little girl was quietly walking, when suddenly the ground under her feet began to shake, accompanied by several thumps. 

The little magician stopped on the spot, seized with fear... when suddenly, among the tall shrubs, a giant peeped out, with a brownish complexion, cyan eyes, an orange headband, dark hair and wearing a black hooded sweatshirt ... 

Leah jumped visibly to see him and recognize him below... 

He was none other than Raihan, a rather dangerous giant, unpredictable and above all...ravenous. 

He was known throughout the Lands of Gothia for being a tireless predator... 

Moreover, he had a reputation for being a skillful hunter, often in search of prey to satisfy his appetite...  
Seldom did one of his victims escape his clutches and survive to tell the tale... 

...and now, to her misfortune, Leah found him right in front of her. 

«Oh, oh... What do we have here? An adorable human in exploration?» said the giant, with a smile, as he lowered himself to her height, showing his white teeth, including one canine more pronounced than the other. 

Leah did not move from her place, pervaded by fear, while the giant Raihan began to stare at her insistently. 

«Mmm... you look very appetizing...» said the giant again, thinning his eyes and running his tongue over his lips, hungry...  
By instinct, Leah retreated a few steps back, visibly frightened. 

«Not... DON'T COME CLOSE!» she cried out loudly, and then threw before her a sphere of reddish magic energy, which once hit the ground, released an orange cloud, which expanded into the air. 

«Ooh... You are a little magician, I see...  
Mmm... doubly appetizing...» said the giant Raihan, passing his tongue over his pronounced canine, turning to the little girl, who then turned around and began to run. 

«Mmm...a prey who is trying to escape...  
How I love this thing...» he said, with a little smile, then pulling himself up, and bending over slightly, he threw out a scream like an animalistic verse, and then began to advance towards his fugitive prey. 

Leah continued to flee, without ever stopping or turning around, but feeling the heavy footsteps of the giant behind her. 

«Run, Leah, keep running and don't stop!» the little girl repeated herself in her mind, like a mantra... when suddenly a shock wave made her stagger through the ground... 

...and at that very moment, a gigantic hand descended upon her, completely overpowering her... 

«Ah, ah, ah! Now you are mine, you little wizard!» said a voice, other than that of the giant Raihan, who then grabbed the little girl by the waist and lifted her up into the air, placing her in front of her face, while she smiled in a perfidious manner. 

«NOO! PUT ME DOWN, PUT YOURSELF DOWN NOW!!» Leah protested, turning to the giant, who at the same time, continued to smile in a sinister manner... when the little girl then waved her hands, throwing a ball of magical energy toward the giant, who went and struck him on the nose... 

This sphere did not cause any effect to the giant Raihan, otherwise a small tingling that made him scratch for a few seconds the nose of the latter. 

«Ah, ah! Nice try, little one... But you should know that I am immune to any kind of magic... At most, it tickles and tingles...» replied the giant, with a proud smile...when his expression suddenly changed into a decidedly disturbing one. 

«It's lunchtime...» said the giant, running his tongue over his lips, ravenous, and then moving the little girl over his face, and then opening his enormous mouth wide, thus showing off his teeth, his tongue, his saliva strings, and the bottom of his throat, the latter pulsating with the uvula hanging above it... 

Seeing this, the young sorceress became very agitated, kicking like a horse maddened, in a vacuum. 

«NOO!! PLEASE!! DON'T EAT ME, DON'T EAT ME!!!» begged the little girl, with tears in her eyes, aware of what was about to happen to him...when suddenly the giant let go of his grip, and she fell into his mouth, but only with half a body, because he closed her up on himself. 

«No, no... let me go... gnhhh...» begged Leah, with half of her body outside, and the rest inside the giant's jaws, when a few moments later, a terror made its way inside her: and if he was going to break her body in half, between her teeth? 

At this thought of such a painful, brutal and atrocious death, tears ploughed through her cheeks... when all of a sudden the giant Raihan sneered, and opening his mouth slightly, made his tongue slip out, which then began to push the little human inside her mouth, while the latter, attempted a possible resistance, completely useless, since she was then drawn completely inside that huge mouth. 

The little magician found herself in a damp and hot cavern, lying on a large tongue, just as hot and slimy, which then began to turn and turn it, covering it with saliva, just as slimy. 

«I beg you... please... coff... coff... let me go.» he begged Leah again, coughing for the lack of air, due to that excessive saliva...when all of a sudden a moan of pleasure and a warm air rose up from the bottom of her throat, which struck the little girl. 

While the giant Raihan was holding the little human with his tongue, he began to move through the bushes of that forest, arriving in a clearing with strange and big rocks in the shape of a monolith, with a surface similar to a mirror. 

Leah had heard the giant's movement and then his stopping, and immediately shouted: «LET ME GO OUT!!!» 

The giant clearly heard the pleas of the sorceress trapped in his mouth, but he ignored them beautifully. 

He sneered, then lowered himself in front of one of those curious monoliths, then he opened his mouth, and the little girl, always inside it, instinctively, looked out of it... 

Leah gazed out her eyes seeing that the giant had put himself in front of what seemed to be a mirror, or rather, a reflective surface... 

At that precise moment, the little girl saw herself reflected in it... within that enormous mouth... with no way out... 

The little magician bit her lower lip, sobbing desperately, when she saw the giant Raihan greeting her with one hand from the reflection of that pseudo-mirror, and then closing her mouth again, with a grin. 

«AWAITS... NO... NOOO!!!» cried the little girl, desperate, by now too late... when his tongue lifted her up towards the palate, and then pushed her back, towards that very throat, which had widened at that moment, ready to welcome her new and delicious meal. 

«NO, DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE, PLEASE!!!» Leah screamed again, holding on with all her strength to that big tongue... 

Another moan and a sigh of hot air rose from her throat, hitting the little witch full force... then, with one last movement of his tongue, the giant Raihan finally pushed the little girl into his throat, when afterwards, with one swallow, he finally swallowed her. 

The sorceress, slowly, sank into that ravenous throat, pushed down by those slimy and fleshy walls, crying out in despair, while, outside, the giant followed, with a finger, the descent of his tiny prey along her throat, forming even the classic bulge, and then let escape a moan of final pleasure. 

«Mmm...what a delight...» Raihan murmured to himself, with a small smile, running his tongue over his lips, satisfied... while poor Leah was continuing her descent into the giant's esophagus, completely covered with viscous mucus. 

«Sniff... I... I was... I w-was just looking for some herbs for my p-potions... It wasn't  
s-supposed to end up like that...» the little magician sobbed through her tears... when then, after a time that seemed never to end... she arrived at an opening in the form of a fleshy ring, which once it had been overcome, she would end up in a place of medium size, with fleshy, wrinkled,  
mucus-covered walls, semi-filled with a yellowish liquid with an acrid and pungent odor... 

The stomach of the giant Raihan... 

...and it is precisely the latter, let slip another moan of pleasure when he felt that his small but welcome meal had reached his stomach. 

«Eh, eh... Now that's better...» said the giant, pulling up his sweatshirt and sweater, thus discovering a part of his abdomen, which he then caressed with one hand, while smiling smugly, after which, with a yawn, he stretched out on the grassy ground, near one of those curious monoliths, and crossing his arms behind his head, like a pillow, closed his eyes, for a nap after eating. 

At the same time, poor Leah, inside the giant's stomach, half sitting in that yellowish liquid, was crying and sobbing profusely, with her hands on her face... when suddenly, all around her, began to feel rather disturbing and deep gurgling gurgling, and the same yellowish liquid, others were only the gastric juices, began to boil, burning even on the skin of the little magician, who instinctively sprang to her feet, noting also that the walls of that place, had begun to compress, thus reducing the volume of that place... 

Panicked and at the same time desperate and with red eyes from crying, Leah punched those walls, when suddenly her legs gave way, falling back into the gastric juices, which covered her completely. 

The little girl resurfaced from them, screaming desperately and banging her arms into that lethal acid, while her skin began to melt into a bloody mass, when, shortly afterwards, her strength failed completely, drowning definitely in those gastric juices. 

In the meantime, the giant Raihan was resting, with his mouth wide open and a trickle of saliva dripping from his lip, as well as snoring loudly... when suddenly, he opened his eyes slightly, and closing his mouth with a snap and opening it again immediately afterwards, he kicked out a quite noisy burp that echoed around him... 

This meant that digestion was in progress. 

The giant sneered slightly, and carrying a hand under his clothes, he caressed his abdomen, with a whimper of pure pleasure. 

«Delicious...» Raihan murmured to himself, passing his tongue on his lips, smug, and then resumed his rest... 

...while the poor little witch, in her stomach, was being digested without the slightest mercy.

The End


End file.
